Marle
Marle is a character in the video-game Chrono Trigger. Marle lives in the year 1000 AD, the game's "present" and first meets the games protagonist, Crono, at the Millennial Fair of Leena Square. 1,000 AD While attending the Millennial Fair, protagonist Crono meets a young girl who introduces herself as Marle. Marle asks Crono to escort her around, soon Crono takes her to see his friend, Lucca, a young genius who was using the Fair to unveil her newly crafted teleportation device. After using Crono as a test subject for the demonstration, Marle asks to take a ride on the teleportation pad as well. When the device is activated though it reacts differently for Marle and instead of being teleported Marle falls through a rift in time back to the year 600AD. Crono promptly has Lucca reopen the rift and leaps into the past on a quest to save her. Marle is eventually discovered in a castle taking the place of the queen, whom she resembles and was missing. The mission soon turns to finding the real queen so Marle can return home to her era and Crono and Lucca soon become embroiled in the era's demi-human uprising. Marle reveals she is in-fact their princess, Nadia. She had concocted the alias of Marle and taken off her royal robes in order to walk amongst the commoners without being fawned over. The queen of that era, Leena, had been kidnapped by a demi-human, Yakra, when Marle saw that the kingdom had been disrupted she posed as Leena in order to keep the peace as she resembled her ancestor. However since Leena was in danger of dying and Marle began to get blanked out of the time-line, as she would never be born if Leena was not saved. Crono and Lucca leave to save Leena and restore Marle. Even after the queen and Marle are saved, she Crono and Lucca decide to take advantage of their new access to time travel and have many adventures through time. Skills and Abilities Marle was born with a connection to the water element and has had formal training to use ice-based magics. Though trained as in magic as part of her royal grooming, she has also taken a liking to the use of a cross bow as a form of archery practice. Overtime her practice refined her handling and she sports a cross-bow as a side-arm. Marle knows how to use light healing magics as-well but her aquakinesis is largely used for offense Personality Though Nadia has been trained as a refined princess she is in-fact rejects it and wants to explore the world and get to know her people. Even after revealing her true name, Nadia continues to go by "Marle" as it is the alias that allowed her to meet her new friends. Marle is soft spoken out of battle but a no-nonsense combatant when fighting starts. She is prone to puckish laughter and having fun adventuring. Nadia and her father have been estranged since her mother's death and her father's increased reliance on his chancellor has removed him from having a personal life with her. Trivia *Marle's design was concived by artist, Akira Toriyama, who has been known to reuse designs. Marle is drawn very similar to Toriyama's other character, Bulma, from the Dragonball manga/anime. Category:Elementals Category:Egalitarian Category:Monarchs Category:Charismatic Category:Wealthy Category:In Love Category:Damsels Category:Princess Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Healers Category:Teenagers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Outright Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal